


Family Christmas

by thecookiemomma



Category: NCIS
Genre: Coming Out, Episode Related: S10E10 You Better Watch Out, Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the lights come up on the movie, Tony tells Senior more of what's going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Christmas

The movie was over and almost everyone had gone home. Senior sat in one of the seats in MTAC, sipping at the mulled wine. “Someone forgot the cardamom.”

 

“Yeah, Dad. I was too busy having my big freak-out to make the mulled wine, and the probie doesn't know the recipe.” Tony snorted, grinning to where Gibbs was standing in the corner, face half-hidden in the light. “Uh, Dad....” He lifted his brow and tilted his head slightly as he continued to look at Gibbs. Gibbs shrugged one shoulder and lifted a hand in response, and Tony knew exactly what he was saying. “Dad, the reason my place doesn't look like I live there is because, well, most of the time, I don't.”

 

“You don't?” Anthony DiNozzo Senior shifted in his seat, looking at the men. “You live somewhere else, then? Why would you take me to an apartment and tell me you'd lived there for twelve years if you hadn't lived there?”

 

“I have lived there. And I still do... kinda.” Tony winced. He was hoping his father would pick up the inferences. He rolled his eyes at his own assumptions. “Been around you too long, Boss. I'm expecting him to pick up on ...”

 

“Told ya,” Gibbs spoke for the first time since the rest of the team had left. “Just spit it out so we can go make our meal.”

 

Senior looked between the men again, realization dawning on him. “You're living with Gibbs?” His voice cracked on the man's name. “So, he's … what? A good friend?”

 

“Well, started out that way.” Gibbs said, then he snorted. He took a long draught of the coffee in his hand.

 

Tony rubbed the back of his neck. “This was the other reason I was kind of uncomfortable about you staying with me for Christmas, Dad.” He held up his hands at the hurt look on his father's face. “I get it now,” he continued, looking down at the ring on his finger. “I do. It's just...”

 

“Time's a wastin, DiNozzo. Either tell 'im or I will.” Gibbs gestured for him to get on with it.

 

“I'mlivingwithGibbsandheaskedmetomoveinwe'vebeendatingforthreeyearsnow.” Tony obeyed his lover, spitting out all the words together, and then ran his hand over his face. “For those of you _not_ fluent in nervous DiNozzo...” He chuckled self-deprecatingly. “I'm living with Gibbs because we've been dating for three years now. Well, more than dating, actually. I'm his. And the neighbor doesn't seem to get it, even though I've told her I'm taken.” He shrugs. “I've kept the apartment because I needed a bolt hole. I needed somewhere to run when things get too much for either of us. Gibbs' place has been his for longer than I've had the apartment, so it just … it just works.”

 

“And you couldn't tell me all this because?” Senior's eyes were wide, but they were trained on Tony's face. “I would have liked to have known, Junior. Even if it was just the part about living at Gibbs' house. I guess I wouldn't have been as open about the rest, though,” he finished, when Tony cocked an eyebrow disbelievingly.

 

“Ya think?” Gibbs grinned.

 

“We've always worked long hours, Dad. You saw that. But, sometimes, we'd get breaks in the madness, and my boiler'd be out. Or I'd forget my keys on my desk. Or...” He shrugged. “I started doing these little things accidentally, but soon enough, I'd just forget my keys, or a couple times, I even hid 'em.”

 

“Knew it,” his lover groused, but not too grumpily. “Finally told him if he wanted to sleep with me so much to man up and do so.”

 

Senior chuckled. “I bet that went over well.”

 

“Actually, it did, Dad. I was tired enough I took his words at face value and leaned over after a beer and kissed him stupid. Or let him kiss me stupid. I don't remember.”

 

“Little bit of both.” Gibbs stepped out of the shadows. “So, you comin' over to the house? You can make more of those cookies. We usually do bourbon steaks and greens and pie. Tony makes a mean apple pie, and I do the rest.” He grinned. “Don't let the man touch my cookpots.”

 

“Shut up, Jethro.” Tony retorted. “Come on, Dad. Gibbs' couch is much more comfortable than mine, and I'll even let you sleep on it, because I'm sure you don't want to sleep in my spot. He hogs all the covers.” He gave a lurid wink, and headed toward the door.

 

“Well, then, let's go. Shall we?” AD gestured toward the door and then walked through it. Jet followed, locking everything up.

 

“C'mon, DiNozzos. Let's go home.”

 


End file.
